Events and Tournaments
This page features an overview of ongoing events and past tournaments in Guns of Icarus Online. Additional info as well as the sign-ups can be found on the Guns of Icarus Forum in the Community Events section. The given times of on-going events are not guaranteed to be correct due to various daylight saving times in action. If you're interested in the events always check the correct times beforehand either on the forum or in-game. Competing and of course winning in various tournaments and events can usually grant you rewards such as special in-game titles, badges and profile pictures. Some events feature in-game shop items as prizes as well. Events Sunday Community Skirmish One of the oldest currently ongoing weekly competitive events in Guns of Icarus. The event takes place every Sunday at 7pm UTC (3pm EDT). The setup of this event is a 2v2 thus eight player teams are put against each other usually in Double Elimination format. To join this event you need to sign-up at least one hour before the event starts with a full team of eight players. For competing you get the Skirmisher '''title and for winning you get the '''Skirmish Champion title as well as Reinforcement Coins to strengthen your faction efforts. Forum Announcement | Official discord | Ruleset | Youtube channel Chaos Skirmish Saturdays A weekly event that takes place every Saturday at 9.30pm EDT (1.30am UTC) and therefore is more suited for American players. The event lasts several matches with randomized crews and special rules/loadouts for each match and it's the only event using a 4v4 format. The special ruleset for one of the matches is chosen by a vote on the Guns of Icarus Forums before the event starts. Everybody is welcome to join as long as he's willing to cooperate with the rules. Official website | Steam group | Twitch stream Fight the Devs Every Tuesday and Thursday at 10pm UTC (6pm EDT) you can fight the Guns of Icarus developers! All players are welcome to join and try to claim their prize – a free Muse-made item from the in-game shop. The event lasts three 3v3 matches, winners of each round need to screenshot the winning screen to redeem their items of choosing. Winners usually make room in the next match for new players, to give them a chance to win an item as well. The password for the lobby is released on the stream and in the global chat before the event. Twitch stream The Iron Fork of Friday Iron Fork is a casual event with a long tradition taking place every Friday after the Dev Fireside Chat. The event is hosted by the Cake clan and it's open to public for players of all skills and levels. The matches are usually 3v3 and start around 8pm UTC (4pm EDT). Twitch stream Monday Munker Madness A weekly event happening on Mondays at 9pm UTC (3pm EDT). As the name suggests this event is all about munkers – junkers fully equipped with mines and sometimes muids are mixed in as well. Usually two or three matches are played every Monday. The winners of each match receive the title Mine Magician. Anybody is free to join, the password for the lobby is released in the global chat. Forum Announcement | Currently on hiatus? Tournaments Murderbrawl Funtime Murderbrawl Funtime had a classic format of a 2v2 round robin tournament, but teams played against each other three matches per set – one Deathmatch, one King of the Hill and one VIP match. Another uniqueness of this tournament was a fact that teams could only use each type of ship once during a match set. Winners were decided based on a point system. Forum Announcement | Ruleset | Maps and sets The Big Brass Revival Big Brass Revival was a 2v2 tournament with eight players per team. The tournament used a Double Elimination format as well as a Best of 3 – thus one match in a classic Double Elimination was represented by a set of three matches in this tournament. The tournament was hosted by Muse and alongside other rewards it was the first tournament to feature cash prizes ($350 total). Forum Announcement | Brackets | Ruleset | Maps and sets | Trailer Sprocket League Cup Sprocket League Cup was a one-day 2v2 tournament hosted by Muse & friends. It was the first – and so far only Skyball competitive event in Guns of Icarus. The tournament featured classic Double Elimination format. Forum Announcement | Brackets | Maps and matches Cake's Unbirthday Tournament 2016 The Unbirthday Tournament is an annual event hosted and run by the Cake Clan. The tournament stretched over the course of five weeks and employed the Round Robin format. Teams consisted of four players – one ship and they were sorted into two divisions based on levels to allow equal chance of success for players of all skill levels. Teams did not have to participate in every week of the tournament. Every week there was a different sets of match rules/gamemode. Winners were decided based on a point system. Week 1 | Week 2 | Week 3 | Week 4 | Week 5 | Steam group | Ruleset 7 Deady Ships Seven Deadly Ships was a 2v2 7 week long tournament, where every week only one type of ship was allowed to be played by the teams – Pyramidion, Goldfish, Squid, Galleon, Junker, Spire, and Mobula respectably. Winners were decided based on a point system. Teams announced their loadouts beforehand to the organizers and their loadouts were ranked and divided into tiers depending on the chosen weapons – the more impractical the ship was, the more points would the team get for a win. Forum Announcement | Point system | Ruleset | Maps and Matches Cronus League Cronus League was a ten week long single ship tournament featuring a point system for scoring. Every week two 4-player teams were paired using the high-low setup depending on their points, thus the team with the highest amount of points was paired up with the team that had the lowest amount and so on. Teams started with 1000 points and upon a win they received a percentage of the enemies' points. Therefore beating a higher ranking team was worth more points and vice versa. Matches were either 2v2 Deathmatch or 2v2 King of the Hill. The finale used Double Round Robin format. Forum Announcement | Ruleset | Maps and Matches TimmyB Tournament: Season 2 TimmyB Tournament is a six week long single ship event featuring a point system and different gamemode with special rules every week – spanning from standard Deathmatch to Demolition Derby and Galleon Races. This event was aimed at players of all skill levels offering alternative to the competitive scene. During the event random bonus points were awarded to the teams for various feats, such as great ramkills, arriving early and wearing pimped costumes. The tournament was designed by TimmyB who unfortunately passed away before its completion and thus the event is run by his friends he made in the Guns of Icarus community in his name. Forum Announcement | Wrap-up | Week 1 | Week 2 | Week 3 | Week 4 | Week 5 | Week 6 Aerodrome 3: The Mercantile War Aerodrome is recurring tournament featuring five week long single ship gameplay using modified VIP gamemode called Cargo Carrier in the 3v3 format. The Cargo Carrier is different in that the VIP status is passed onto the ship, that killed the previous VIP. The tournament employed a point system and sign-ups were available every week. Sign-ups were in the form of buying a contract – either trading contract, therefore starting with the cargo and being the VIP or a rival contract, where your goal is to hunt the cargo. A notable characteristic of the Aerodrome tournaments is that they are accompanied by a background story complete with narration – available on youtube. Forum Announcement | Trailer | Ruleset | Week 1 | Week 2 | Week 3 | Week 4 | Finals The Cogs Season 1 winner: The Paddling Season 1 second place: The Brood The Icarus Sky Tournament Group Play followed by Playoffs May/June 2013: Map Pool - Canyon Ambush, Dunes, Duel at Dawn, Northern Fjords 'The results'Show/Hide results Hide results Category:Community